Morgan County, Tennessee
Morgan County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 19,757. Its county seat is Wartburg6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,353 km² (522 sq mi). 1,352 km² (522 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0.4 sq mi) of it (0.07%) is water. The county is known for its rugged mountain terrain, and cold mountain streams and rivers. The Crab Orchard Mountains comprise a large area of the county, including many wilderness areas, and Frozen Head State Park. Adjacent Counties *Scott County (northeast) *Anderson County (east) *Roane County (south) *Cumberland County (southwest) *Fentress County (northwest) History Morgan County was formed in 1817 from portions of Anderson and Roane counties. It was named in honor of Daniel Morgan (1736-1802), American Revolutionary War officer who commanded the troops that defeated the British at the Battle of Cowpens and who later served as a U.S. congressman from Virginia. Tornado On November 10, 2002, a tornado destroyed 50 homes. At least seven people were killed in the Morgan County community of Mossy Grove. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,757 people, 6,990 households, and 5,235 families residing in the county. The population density was 15/km² (38/sq mi). There were 7,714 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.72% White, 2.23% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 0.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,990 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.70% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 22.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 31.90% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 114.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 116.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,712, and the median income for a family was $31,901. Males had a median income of $25,683 versus $18,606 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,925. About 13.50% of families and 16.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.50% of those under age 18 and 15.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Coalfield *Oakdale *Oliver Springs *Petros *Rugby *Sunbright *Wartburg, county seat *Lancing Additionally, postal addresses for some parts of Morgan County include Harriman as the city name, although Harriman is located in adjacent Roane County. External links * Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Morgan County, Tennessee